Jaks Dream
by PnKsPrKlYgRl
Summary: After the death of her best friend she wished for something more real. Heh, bad sumary, I know.
1. Sunkist Dreams

Title-Jak's Dream

Author-Jen

Disclamer- Dont own anybody but Kimi-chan and Cordy! So don't touch them or i'll sen Jak after you! GRrrr!

Notes; OMG I'm so totaly in love with this game rite now. But it was kinda sad so I wanred to make it happy. SO rr plz but no flames or else!

Cyndia sat in front of her console sipping an iced strawberry lemon twisted teas. She felt soooo depressed. Her brand new game jak2 was awesome but it was just to hard. She kept getting caught by the red dorks. Sighing she pushed back her long blonde hair. She really wanted to play the game I men jak was so cute! What girl woudn't want to playwith him? Wink

It was just the stupid controller she couldn't get. It wasn't like the game was hard, if it were real she could play it in a snap! No stupid controller to worry about and it would all be so easy.

"oh well." Kimi said to herself "guess I'll try it again tomorrow."

Kimi was just 16 yrs. old. She had straight blond hair that was long and siljky and ran down to her waist with a tinge of strawbery red highlights. It was all natural Kimi never dyed her hair yet she looked like she'd just walked out of a sunkist wheat field. Blue eyes, the exact colour of a clear sumer's day sky, but they could get cloudy and stormy when she was angry. Kimi worked with the homless during her weekends feeding them from her own pockets. Well her parents pockets but it was the same thing right? She loves puppies and jesus, she's filled with the love of CHrist! But she hates racuist people.

Shes wearing her favoritist clothes in the world. Her pink pjs. The slightly oversized bottoms had white verticle stripes and the top was a solid pink baby tee shirt. Her dad had sent them to her from his station at Korea and she loved them more than any other clothes she had. Her nails were painted over with silver sparklies so were her toes. He hair was pulled up in a tail with silver barrets matching her nails and a pink ponytail holder. Around her neck was her half of a friendship neclass she shared with her best friend Cordelia.

Cordelia...

Cordelia had been the world to Kimi and had died when her house burned down two months ago. Kimi hadn't been able to go to the funeral and had spent all her time numbly playing video games ever since. Until today, this game was just too hard for her to beat.

Kimi's workaholic mom was pulling overtime working as a doctor at the ER in a hospitol. So the house was cold and silent as she turned away. A twinkling star caught her eye as she turned to go to bed.

Geeze it was stupid. Feeling like a little kid Kimi walked left to the window and put one hand on the cold glass. Cordelia had always done it. Feeling sad kimi spoke softly.

"Star light Star Bright First star I see tonight I whish I may I whish I might Get the whish I whish tonight."

Kimi close dher eyes and whished with all her might just like COrdelia had always told her to. She whished for an adventure to take her mind off of everything, and adventure with someone who loved her and would understand her. Her pain. Her lonliness. If only someone understood...

"Geeze I'm such a child." Kimi laughed and turned to walk away.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than a blinding flash of light blinded her. Kimi screamed as she fell down to the floor. But the floor wasn't there! So she kept falling and falling further into the pit. "Oh no!" She thought frantically. "I'm gonna die!"

But she didn't.(heh! I wouldnt kill her! XD)

_Plz R&R! I'd like to continue with this and know what every1 thinks. XD If i don't get 5 reviews I won't post anymore!_


	2. An Old Friend

Title-Jak's Dream

Author-Jen

Disclamer- Dont own anybody but Kimi-chan and Cordy! So don't touch them or i'll send Jak after you! GRrrr!

Kimi woke up feeling like the sticky floor of a movie theater after a midnight show. What happened? Where was she! Kimi looked around frightened looking at everything she could see. It looked like she was in an alleyway a dirty alleyway. Houses loomed up around her cutting out the sky and making the world look gray. Kimi had no idea where she was or what had happened to her. She almost started hyperventilating when a familiar voice came from out of the dark shadows.

"Hey Kimkim, who're you been?"

Kimi gasped and turned around. Kimkim was her special nickname and no one knew about it except...

"Cordelia!"

It was! Standing before her was her best friend Cordelia looking the exact same as she had the day she died except now she glowed ether ally. In life Cody's hair had been a deep rich chestnut brown that had always reminded Kimi of wild horses that went with her spirit and cool side swept bangs that was thick. But in death her hair was the same color as the rest of her a shimmer pearly white. Her eyes used to be a bright grass green where now a paler easter egg green. Her outfit was the exact same one she'd worn to school on her last day of life. Really cool hip hugger jeans encrusted with rhinestones in the shape of a flower which now in her pearly glow glittered like stars. Her midriff baring tank top had been a bright red with black curly letters spelling out Cordy and was now an almost blinding white except for the letters which where still black. Kimi noticed the other half of the best friends necklaces was around Cordy's neck.

"Yep, its really me Kimkim." Cordy smiled and walked forward. "I heard you had a wish that needs granting so I decided I should be the one to help you out."

"No Way! Cordy this is sooo cool!"

Kimi looked around at the dirty alley. "Um Cordy wear are we?"

Cordy smiled showing her pearly white teeth, that were know REALLY pearly white. "Where in Jak2 silly!"

"What?" Kimi looked around and she now could see that they where rely their. Yes, now she could really try out her moves and beat this game.

"Cory, we are going kick some major but!" Kimi said more excited than shed ever been. Cordy frowned little.

"Only you are going to kick but, I have to go know." Kimi's smile faded. "Don't worry though! Ill be their to help you out when you need me." Kimi smiled again, this would be like a hole new game!

"but 1st no one can see or here me less I say so!" Cordy said secretively. She bent forward, "and you need to go to the main road write now!"

"But..."

"Now!"

"Okay, Luv ya 4ever Cordy!" Kimi ran away. She ran until she saw him. It was acutally Jak. He looked even cuter in real life.

This is gonna be so fun Kimi thought. Wink

_-Okay so tell me what you all thought of this chapter! I really hope everybody keeps reading, what's combing up next is the BEST part!_


	3. Danger!

Title-Jak's Dream

Author-Jen

Disclamer- Dont own anybody but Kimi-chan and Cordy! So don't touch them or i'll send Jak after you! GRrrr!

OMG! Kimi thought to herself. Its really Jak! Cordy had been right. Kimi really was in the game. Grinning to herself Kimi decided it was time to really have some fun and show what she really had. With a yell Kimi launched herself at the Krimzon Guard that had been about to hit Jak from behind.

The guard fell down and Kimi felt a little thrill go through her as she turned to face the rest. They stood back to back and fought all of the guards until no one was left. She turned around to face Jak

Wow what a pretty girl. Jak felt something he had never felt befoul as he looked at her.

"Thanks" he managed to get out. "Who are you?"

"Kimi" she said with a smile in her voice that made Jak feel warm all over. There was just something about her that maid him want to smile too. He had been so lonely for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to be happy. This was crazy though, he didn't even know where Kimi had come from.

"We had better get out of here before more guards come." she said taking his hand.

"I know just the place" Jak said leading her away to the underground base, where he had a room set up that no one knew about. He didn't want anyone to know about Kimi just yet. At least not until he had some time to spend some time with her first.

Kimi smiled at the room he had set up. "wow this is great!" "I know, I just wanted to have somewhere to go, you know."

"Yeah I do" Jak smiled, even though he didn't know Kimi, it was nice to have someone around who really understood what he was all about. Speaking of friends...

"Daxter, look who came to visit us!"

Kimi looked over at Jak's cute pet weasels as he crawled out from under the bed. "What a cutie!" she said bending down to give it a peace of carrot. Daxter squeaked up at her and gave her a little lick on the hand in thanks.

"I've never seen him get along with anyone before like you." Jak said with wonder in his voice. This girl must be really special, plus she could fight. She was so perfect!

"Well, I'm good with animals." Kimi said, "I have spend so much time alone in my life that sometimes they were my only friends." Jak put his arm around her. He felt to close, that was exactly how he felt.

"where did you come from?" Kimi laughed.

"You wouldn't even be live me if I told you!"

_Man, schools getting me down now. I've got way to much home wrok to do!_


	4. Chapter 4

Kimi ran for her life easily passing the guard and knocking down the ones that got in her way. The guards weren't a bother to her at all shed just incised the mission with no problem. And now she had to get back to headquarters to report. Kimi was excited. She'd been with Jak and the Undergrounds for two weeks but this was the first time shed get to meet Torn. 

The door to the headquarters shut behind her and Kimi took a minute to straighten back her strands of long blonde hair which had escaped from its high ponytail. She was now wearing army gear. Her cool camoflauged shirt, that was green, dark green, and black spots looked awesome against her pure white pants. She had even painted those neat black stripes under her eyes so she really looked intimidating! She walked into the headquarters smiling about her win during her very first mission.

Torn sat at a table reading papers as Kimi walked in. "Mission accomplished!" He looked up a the perky voice. He had been told there was a new recoat staying with Jak, but he didn't know she was so cute. And taltendted too. Not many people were able to get through their first mission without help and be good at them. He walked up to her, wanting to_ intodroduce_ himself. He touched his face, pausing for a moment. Maybe she would think he was ugly with all these things on their? But why did he care what she though about his tattoos, he never cared about what the other shoulders thought. Well, he guessed she must be different. It was sort of weird. He smiled as he walked nearier.

"Good job newbie." She smiled up at him, not afraid of his tattoos at all, it was nice. He felt like she understood him already. Kimi liked him already, she could tell he was going to be a good boss. In fact, those pictures all over him were sort of cute.. .but no! She was with Jak. She had to remember that now!

"Thanks Torn, I was afraid that youd' just yell at me like everyone else." Torn looked down. He is sort of embarrassed. She didn't know why this makes her smile. Torn can't be live he was in love already. This doesn't happen to me! I thought. Torn was confused.

"What are you doing later." He heard himself asking. Kimi opened her mouth to reply when a shout came from across the room.

"What are you doing hitting on my girlfriend!"

It was Jak!

--What will happen next! I'M not gonna tell! You'll have to tune into the next chappy to find out! Lata!


End file.
